


Soul Snatchers' Saga: The moments unseen by eyes willing

by Nikkie2571



Series: The Soul Snatchers' Saga: All stories, AUs, and non-canon funtimes [2]
Category: Original Work, The Soul Snatchers' Saga
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mutually Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Original Species, Other, Prostitution, Stockings, Strip Tease, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage - Minor/Minor, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, mutual underage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: The collection of all Canon Sexual interactions involving the Main Characters of The Soul Snatchers' Sagach1: Nikeese & random couple [All 18+]ch2: Maradalel[14] & Andarada—el[15]
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Intersex Character
Series: The Soul Snatchers' Saga: All stories, AUs, and non-canon funtimes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. The Oldest Profession and the Greatest Motivation [Pre-SSS Ch 10: Twins 3]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyBoi1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBoi1998/gifts).



> if you like my writings, you are welcome to join my discord server! https://discord.gg/tBGA5fU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things, both good and bad, must come to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a glimpse into Nikeese's life as a sex worker and the precise events he had hinted at having happened during his conversation with Retta in SSS Chapter 10

Coins clinked on the bedside as the man walked out of the room, the metallic sound signalling the end of another session. At this point, Nikeese would have preferred to stop, but he couldn’t. He needed the funds, and he didn’t want to be doing this kind of work when people thought he was with someone, with  _ Rashidi _ .

It just wasn’t worth the risk of hurting him.

Nikeese stood up and sauntered over, his hips aching slightly with each step, and swept the coins into his little pouch, tying it closed on his belt. He then put the rest of his clothes back on, hiding his shame from the world.

“There better not be any more people out there,” he muttered to himself as he walked over to the door.

Opening it revealed two people, a man and a woman, and Nikeese could only sigh.

“Are you two darlings together?” He asked, trying his best not to sound as tired as he felt.

The man smiled. “Course we are, kid.”

Nikeese blinked long and slow, feeling already done with these two. “I’m 19, I’m not a kid anymore.” Nikeese chuckled derisively. “I’d be making more money if I was still a kid.”

The man frowned, seeming shocked. “Uh, alright then. Ummm, how much for both of us for 20  _ kimlutil? _ ”

“That would be 8 silvers for the both of you dears,” Nikeese replied with a smile, the expression as unreal as his affection for these two strangers.

“Oh sweetie, that’s a steal! Everyone else wanted at least 20 silvers!” The woman exclaimed.

Nikeese felt his smile thin somewhat. He knew he was cheap, he had to be if he wanted to remain desirable in this stupid stupid market of sex and secrecy.

“I like sex, so I don’t do it for the money like most people,” Nikeese said, only half lying. “So if you two lovelies can come inside here, we can get started, hm?”

The man chuckled as the couple entered. “Oh, do you now? Well, you’ll  _ love _ sex with us!” he proclaimed.

Nikeese raised an eyebrow. “Why? What will you have me do?” He asked sweetly, leaning forward just slightly so his hairless chest was visible through the collar of his tunic.

The man smiled like a predator, wide lips and teeth showing. “I’m going to fuck you into my wife, use you as a human cocksleeve. I hope you won’t miss sitting down!” He then laughed, as if what he said was hilarious.

Nikeese tilted his head and gave the couple his best flirty smile. “Seems like a plan to me, darlings.”

Nikeese took in a deep breath before releasing it.

“Whenever you two are ready,” he said.

The woman grinned widely and immediately started to take off her clothes, pulling at the ties of her dress to let it fall at her feet. She then toed off her shoes before the man blocked Nikeese’s sight of her.

The man, who was a little bit more burly than what would expect from someone who lived in the city, swept a hand over Nikeese’s cheek as he walked in a circle around the younger man. His eyes roved over Nikeese’s body, despite the clothes still draped over its surface. They looked hungry.

Nikeese relaxed his eyes and turned a false smile to the man.

“While staring at me  _ is _ doing something,” he said coyly. “Most people who want to do that want me to be naked while they do it.”

The man’s eyes grew hungrier and he smiled a sharp grin.

“Then strip,” he commanded. “Give us a show.”

Nikeese barely hesitated, quickly toeing off his shoes before grabbing his tunic, arms crossed, from the bottom edge and lifting it over his head slowly. He knew how to entice people, had been doing this long enough to become good at it, to know what people wanted from just a few words with them. So, he gently twisted his smooth torso as he lifted his tunic off completely, ending up facing to the side, rather than directly at the man, once it was removed.

Nikeese gave the man a lusty look. “Do you like what you see, darlings?” he asked.

The man’s wife made a sound, an excited ‘whoop’, from over the man’s shoulder.

“I sure do!” she exclaimed.

Nikeese felt himself blush a little, in spite of his experience. Women who liked him were less common than men. Nikeese smiled at her anyway.

“Thank you, sweet lady.”

He then quickly flicked his belt, letting his short legged excuse for pants fall to leave him with just his choker and his stockings. A thin red ribbon on his neck and simple white coverings on his legs that hid the hair many of his clients considered unsightly.

Nikeese then twirled slowly, moving on his toes as he lifted crossed arms while caressing his sides. He stopped when facing almost away from the couple and looked over his shoulder, his eyes half-lidded and his body perfectly controlled as he licked his lips.

“Tell me where you want me,” he said, every word plucked perfectly to excite the watching couple.

The man was staring, the hunger in his eyes  _ immense _ . The woman, too, was barely containing hers.

“Get on the bed and fuck my wife.”

Nikeese smiled his most pleasant smile.

“Gladly, sir.”

The woman lay naked, nothing to cover her skin, not even jewelry. Her skin was milky and clear, smooth and lovely. Her lips, both sets, were plush and looked inviting. Nikeese leaned over, one arm braced on the bed below, and ran a hand over her belly, moving it up her side until he cupped her breast. His cock was barely touching her folds and he could feel the heat of it, the promise they held.

“How shall I pleasure you, oh sweet lady?” he whispered as he rubbed his cock into her sex. He gave her breast a gentle rub and she sighed contentedly.

“Should I fuck you slow?” he asked, curling his hips to press the base of his cock against her.

“Or should I fuck you hard? Make you whimper and scream?”

The woman closed her eyes. “Fuck me slow, gentle, until my husband’s cock makes a monster of you.”

Nikeese froze for a moment before twisting his hand and giving her breast a gentle squeeze.

“Alright, sweet lady.”

He then took his hand off of her and pressed on his cock with one finger, gently pressing his cockhead so that it pressed open her folds. Watching as it slowly disappeared inside her, as heat swallowed him whole.

Nikeese groaned from the sensation, exaggerating only a little. This woman was warm and wet and pleasant, like a spring afternoon personified. From behind him, he heard the husband grunt and push down his pants.

Nikeese slowly rolled his hips, pressing inside fully once before coming out nearly all the way. In and out, in and out, he gently pressed through her body, taking what little pleasure he could from her. Below him, the woman moaned as his hard cock pressed her walls open, the velvety muscle clinging to his every inch.

The bed dipped behind him and an arm wrapped around his chest, the man’s breathing almost right in his ear. The man’s cock was gently placed on the curve of Nikeese’s ass while his right hand was curled around Nikeese’s hip.

“Just like that,” he rasped, pushing Nikeese’s hips for him, guiding him. “Fuck her like that.”

_ Press, grind, pull _ . The slow actions incited soft groans of pleasure, of joy. The man’s cock twitched against Nikeese’s spine.

“Please, sir,” Nikeese whispered, faking a modicum of breathlessness. “Please fuck me.”

The man’s cock grinded down. “Say it again.”

Nikeese squeezed his eyes shut. “Please, sir…. I want you to fuck me.”

“There we go,” the man breathed, air rushing on the back of Nikeese’s neck.

The man’s cock slid right in, the glide smooth and easy thanks to the hours and countless men he had already let inside him, let defile him that night.

Nikeese moaned, his walls clenching down on the man’s cock as his own cock twitched inside the man’s wife.

_ Slap _ . The man rushed his hips forward, meeting Nikeese’s ass.

The woman moaned, clenching around Nikeese’s cock.

_ Slap, pull, slap, pull, slap, pull _ . The pace was quick, nearly too quick, the cock rubbing and massaging against Nikeese’s insides, pressing in all the places earlier clients hadn’t.

This man knew what he was doing.

Nikeese moaned and snapped his hips forward, fucking into the woman while pulling almost off of the man’s cock. Snapping back he then fucked himself onto the man, pulling almost out of the woman with a ragged groan.

“ _ Fuuuuck, _ ” Nikeese emphasized as he continued the back and forth, back and forth, of fucking himself between this oddly competent couple. His legs ached and burned from the effort and his hole clenched down strongly from the stimulation.

Moaning genuinely now, Nikeese reached back to the man’s hips with his hands, needing to hold something.

“S-sir, I’m g-gonna cum,” he whimpered, only half acting.

The man tightened his arm around him and his own thrusting stuttered for a second.

“Do it,” he ordered. “Cum in my wife.”

The woman moaned loudly, happily, as her insides tightened beyond measure.

Nikeese came on a false whimper, feeling the man spill inside him only seconds later.

He panted into the empty space between him and the wife, feeling cheated out of his professionalism, on this, his last night.

He couldn’t tell if it was fitting or unfair.

And with little more than a clap on his ass and the clink of the final coins, Nikeese’s time as a prostitute came to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may come back and change up some things, since this work, of all the things I have posted, feels the least entertaining, despite the polish and effort I put into it


	2. That Special Kind of Touching [SSS Ch 35: Maradalel 10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene flows directly out of its associated SSS chapter :) while reading specifically that chapter is not *required* to understand this scene, it is suggested

“Now, go take a nap. You look exhausted,” Andar said sweetly.

Maradalel shook their head. “I don’t wanna sleep, it’s still  _ morning _ .”

Andar frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Andar, I only wanna sleep right now if I’m sleeping with you,” Maradalel said with a hint of frustration, before flushing entirely orange.

A grin slowly overtook Andar’s face as magenta, cerise, yellow, and purple flared to life on his skin.

“You wanna sleep with me?” he asked, sounding cheeky, flirtatious, and way too proud of himself. He then waggled his eyebrows, going from just a touch too much all the way into over the top.

Maradalel buried their face into their hands, muffling a groan into them. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Lips touched their face, kisses pressed all over what small space Andar had access to. With a sigh, Maradalel dropped their hands and let those warm lips touch their own. Soft careful hands reached up, cupping Maradalel’s cheeks, their jaw, cradling their face like it was their entire being.  
“I-,” kiss, “know-,” kiss, “that you-,” kiss, “didn’t mean it like that.”  
Another kiss was then pressed to the tip of their nose.  
“But,” Andar said smiling. “It’s always so fun to tease, to see you flush-,” a kiss to their cheek before Andar leaned in to whisper as if it wasn’t just them in this room.

“To hear you whimper at just my touch. It drives me wild knowing you want me to touch you just as much as I do.”

Maradalel closed their eyes, releasing a small, tiny whine. “Y-yeah.”

They were sure, despite not looking at it, that their skin was entirely cerise.

Andar’s thumb brushed carefully, lovingly, if not possessively, over their cheek, transferring warmth and joy through the contact.

“Can I touch you?” he asked.

Maradalel opened their eyes, turning a confused look at their lover. “You’re already touching me?”

Andar giggled, skin cerise and magenta and yellow. “No,  _ amali _ , I want to touch you somewhere special. Want to make you feel good.”

Maradalel’s hand twitched, jumping to hover over the lowest point of their belly. “Y-you want to…. Here?” they asked in disbelief.

Andar nodded, dropping one of his hands down to curl it around Maradalel’s hip, sending a jolt running up their spine.

“I’ve wanted to touch you almost as long as I’ve wanted to kiss you, I want to touch you almost  _ as much _ as I want to kiss you, too, and right now I  _ really _ want to kiss you…. So can I touch you?”

Maradalel felt themself trembling, a combination of desire and fear filling their body.

“Wh-what if you…” they gulped, pushing their nerves as far down as they could. “What if you think I look wrong… ugly… down there?”

Andar’s eyes snapped back up to Maradalel’s face, blue, yellow, cyan, cerise, and magenta fighting for control over his skin.

“Maradalel, nothing could make me think any part of you is ugly, ever.”

The lack of waver, the utter adamance with which Andar so easily stated that, it brought tears to Maradalel’s eyes.

“O-oh,” they breathed out, awed.

So, bracing their weight on their hands, they lifted their hips off of the bed and let Andar’s waiting fingers pull down their leggings. The fabric dragged over the curve of their butt and across the planes of their thighs until the waistline sat bunched down by their bare feet.

* * *

Andarada—el looked at the sight before him, the treasure he had been granted to see for even a moment. While he would never say that Maradalel’s genitals were ugly, because they  _ weren’t _ and Andarada—el had definitely seen some ugly genitals, they were rather odd. But in the “I’ve never seen this before” kinda way, rather than the “I don’t wanna see this” kinda way. Sorta like that one time he saw a two-headed snake, it was odd, but not  _ bad _ . So, kneeled on the floor like a worshipper, Andarada—el reached out to touch the beautiful gift he had been given.

The lips around their opening were puffy, almost swollen looking, accompanied by a small shaft, about the length of Andarada—el’s pinky finger. From a distance, a fair distance, one could probably claim that Maradalel had masculine genitals, but up close? From a room away? Never.

Gently pulling on Maradalel’s lips, Andarada—el revealed their opening and the delicate darkness of pleasure that hid inside of it. It smelled kind of musky, earthy and sweaty and warm.

Andarada—el leaned in and stuck his tongue inside, swirling it around as Mara shuddered out a surprised moan. Andarada—el felt joy bubble inside of him. Mara deserved this, to feel good, especially because of him.

Swirling again, Andarada—el then pulled back, running his tongue along the underside of Mara’s now hard shaft, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from his lover.

“You know…” Andarada—el said with a grin planted firmly on his face as he rubbed his thumb over the surface of Mara’s labia. “I’ve done things with both boys and girls, so it’s really nice to be able to use my knowledge of how to pleasure both at the same time.”

Mara moaned. “Y-yeah?” they asked.

Andarada—el widened his smile. “Yeah.”

He then leaned back in and pressed his tongue to the roof of Mara’s insides, running it along slowly until Mara released a sound that started as a yelp but ended as a moan.

_ Found it. _

Gently, he then pressed with only the tip of his tongue right at that spot. He wasn’t sure precisely what it was that made it feel so good, but everyone had one, and everyone liked to have it  _ attacked _ .

He increased pressure on the spot until Mara groaned, and then released, before quickly flicking his tongue over and over and over that spot, making his lover tremble like an autumn leaf.

“Y-you’re really g-good at this!” they said.

Andarada—el smiled and then hummed an affirmative “mmhmm” right into Mara’s nether lips, like a lewd mirror of a kiss.

Mara moaned loudly, sounding like all of their air had escaped their lungs and they shot out a hand to grab at Andarada—el’s antlers, holding his head in place.

Andarada—el’s blood jumped up in temperature and an idea popped into existence.

“If you want, Mara…” Andarada—el said as he pulled back. “You can hold my head, control it, as I suck your little dick here…. If you want.” Andarada—el then smiled his usual grin, the one he knew he made when his skin was mint with pride and cerise with lust.

Mara, with eyes blown wide and black, and skin entirely cerise, just nodded, shifting their grip slightly on Andarada—el’s antlers.

Andarada—el felt his head being pulled forward, so he gently took Mara’s hard shaft into his mouth and sucked, sealing his lips around it. The moment he did so, Mara moved their hand, pushing and pulling Andarada—el’s head to move his lips along their dick.

_ Push, pull, push, pull _ . Mara’s dick slid in and out, poking at Andarada—el’s tongue, the roof of his mouth, and sometimes, when Mara twisted Andarada—el’s head just right, into his cheek.

Andarada—el groaned. Mara was so hard in his mouth, stubby little dick feeling like it was taking up far more space then it did, filling Andarada—el’s mouth with its presence in addition to its length.

It was heavenly, and Andarada—el couldn’t possibly wish for anything better.

Slowly, Mara began to breathe harder, heavier and heavier breaths falling from their lips, as their grip sometimes slipped, motions getting sloppy as their body trembled more. They were getting close, and Andarada—el wanted to  _ taste _ how good of a job he had done.

Andarada—el pulled back and turned his head, rubbing his cheek against Mara’s length.

“Cum in my mouth, please? Tell me what a good job I’ve done for you, show me how good I’ve made you feel… please.”

Mara’s grip shook, uneven, but not letting go. “You want to be a…. G-good boy, for me?” they said, voice trembling.

Andarada—el groaned, feeling his dick twitch at the mere suggestion. 

“Oh, guardians, yes. So very much!” he said.

Mara’s grip tightened. “Then get my dick back in that good boy mouth,” they commanded. 

They then tilted their head and smirked, an expression Andarada—el rarely got to see. 

“…Unless you’re not a good boy?” They said, sounding coy.

Andarada—el felt his eyes widen and his heart race before he quickly leaned back in, desperate for it, for the praise, the joy he knew he would be almost literally served… as long as he did a good job.

Mara stood up off the bed, dick still in Andarada—el’s mouth, and shuffled them both back a pace, directing Andarada—el just with their grip, giving them enough space to stand in front of him.

“I’m gonna fuck your face, okay?” they asked, but their tone wasn’t questioning. They weren’t asking, not really.

Andarada—el looked up in awe and nodded anyways.

Mara thrust, slapping Andarada—el’s chin, his lips, his cheek with their nether lips, wet slick from their genitals mixing with the spit dripping from Andarada—el’s mouth.

_ Thrust, thrust, thrust _ . Power, determination, perfection. Like the warrior they were, Mara performed with great strength, their dick slipping in and out of Andarada—el’s mouth like a sword, swift and slick and wonderful.

Andarada—el groaned, feeling the hard flesh assaulting his tongue press and twitch, filling his mouth with sensation and heat.

And then Mara stilled and sweet victory spilled into Andarada—el’s mouth, onto his face, and even dripped to the floor. With a moan, Andarada—el swallowed what he was given, enjoying every last drop of the pleasure he had brought Maradalel.

With a pop from Andarada—el’s lips, Mara pulled back, panting only a little from the exertion.

“You did a … good job,” they said, skin yellow and purple and wonderfully magenta

Andarada—el felt himself turn entirely the colour of love.

“Thank you,” he croaked out, mouth feeling pleasantly dry despite the lewd drink he’d just consumed.

He then smiled, a real smile, a happy smile. Because this is what he wanted. Mara to feel good, to feel amazing, because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit (march 28, 2020): corrected a pronoun error, where Maradalel's dick was referred to as "his dick" rather than "their dick"

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my writings, you are welcome to join my discord server! https://discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
